


Jung Donghyuck

by Bulma



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Getting Back Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Not that angsty to be honest, POV Outsider, Post-Break Up, implied nomin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29831115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulma/pseuds/Bulma
Summary: Donghyuck and Jaehyun had broken up months prior and no one knows why. They both insist they are fine. Taeyong just wants his friends to be happy, no matter what. Is that too much to ask?
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 7
Kudos: 75





	Jung Donghyuck

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick breather. Enjoy
> 
> lower case intended.

exams were finally over and taeyong couldn't think of a better way to spend the last friday of the semester than to go clubbing with his friends, sadly not all of them since his chinese friends had flown over to their country for the holidays. he made sure they had packed everything they needed, not forgetting to slip some gifts in their suitcases the moment they weren't watching.

  
everyone was having a good time - johnny, jaehyun, mark and yuta were engaged in a serious conversation about whether mohammed salah's goal was really an off-side or not. his face stretched into a fond smile as he watched yuta passionately defend his point, he looked so beautiful. the japanese male caught his eye and winked at him playfully, sending an army of butterflies in his chest and stomach. he blew a kiss making the younger male chuckle before pretending to catch the kiss and pocket it. taeyong could feel his smile widen, sappy, he knew but what else could he do? he was a man in love.

  
his eyes shifted over to doyoung, ten, jungwoo and taeil who were giggling over something on jungwoo's phone, probably puppy and kitten videos, cute, he thought fondly.  
he mentally prepared himself before he looked over to his next set of friends. he didn't even want to know what they were bickering about.

donghyuck and chenle were at the forefront, loudly persuading the others, jisung, shotaro and sungchan to join them in proving that the soccer coach was cheating on his wife with the intro to economics lecturer. the other three were defending the soccer coach, wondering why donghyuck and chenle would accuse such a lovely and innocent man. taeyong couldn't help but imagine what the mess would've been like if their other chinese friends were present. jeno and jaemin had apparently snuck out, probably making out somewhere in a hidden corner. he sighed, silently wishing kun was there to share his mothering burdens.

  
he was brought out of his thoughts by strong arms wrapping around him and a loving kiss placed on his temple.

  
"you worry too much, baby." he didn't even notice his boyfriend leaving their friends to sit next to him. he leaned into the touch, letting yuta's warmth seep into him.

  
"i should, or we might end up getting kicked out and it's not even 12 yet." he pouted, taking a sip of his cocktail, loving the sweet taste overtaking his mouth. yuta laughed lightly before reaching his hand down to his chin, moving down so their lips could meet in a sweet kiss. just as he expected, everything about his boyfriend could make him feel better and worthy of being loved. they got lost in their kiss for a little while till they ran out of air, smiling so softly at each other after they reluctantly pulled away.

  
"it's gonna be alright, just wait and see." yuta finally addressed the elephant in the room.

taeyong worriedly glanced at donghyuck who was now singing loudly, joined by jeno and jaemin who had thankfully returned from their private session. his eyes moved to jaehyun who was still engaged in his discussion, seemingly unbothered by the loud butchering of his favorite song.

  
taeyong couldn't help but sigh tiredly again, of all the people why did it have to happen to them? 

  
jaehyun and donghyuck were a couple, that is until 2 months ago, when they had broken up over a mysterious reason. neither wanted to talk about it, stubbornly claiming they were fine and could get over it in time.

exam season was just around the corner and it gave the exes the perfect opportunity to focus their emotions elsewhere. what could ruin a healthy three-year-old relationship? their group outings had been awkward and tense after the break up, obviously, but they had been shocked when the two acted as if they never dated, peacefully acting as if the other didn't exist. if a stranger saw them they wouldn't even assume anything about the ex boyfriends.

  
"i hope so." he mumbled, hoping yuta was right. he had to be.

  
from the corner of his eye he saw a girl walk towards jaehyun and taeyong straightened up, catching the attention of his boyfriend who followed his gaze.

  
"this won't end well, hmm maybe it will." yuta commented, drinking his beer calmly.

  
taeyong just watched silently as the girl shyly handed his friend a bright colored drink and a slip of paper, probably with her number, how forward of her. jaehyun smiled politely at her, pushing the paper into his pocket.

the loud singing suddenly stopped and faster than taeyong could register in his brain, donghyuck was standing right in front of his ex, arms crossed and face burning with unrestrained anger.

  
"fuck you, jung jaehyun, i can't believe you!" everyone, including jaehyun looked at him in confusion.

  
"i know you've moved on but do you have to rub it in my face!" he shrieked, not caring about the eyes now on them. the girl excused herself but no one paid attention to her, too focused on the fight brewing.

  
jaehyun stood up, now looking as angry as the younger male. he was about to retort but after a quick glance shared among the friends, taeyong stood up too, moving to stand between the two. 

  
"guys, this isn't the right place." with the help of the others, they ushered the exes out before they could draw out more attention than they already had. besides, no one would want to be banned from their favourite club would they?

  
after making sure jaehyun and donghyuck were in separate cars they drove off to yuta and taeyong's penthouse (yuta was an heir, something he never shared with anyone except for his friends.)

  
they arrived at said penthouse and taeyong wasn't sure if he was surprised that the ex-boyfriends hadn't cooled down in the slightest. before anyone from the friend group could excuse themselves to give the two their privacy donghyuck had halted them firmly.

  
"you're not going anywhere, i need someone to hold me back." jaehyun chuckled bitterly at that, walking closer to the younger, towering over him.

  
"hold you back from what? why don't you stop all this shit donghyuck. stop acting like you still have feelings for me. in case you forgot, you're the one that broke up with me. you not me! you couldn't even tell me why!" jaehyun's voice was rising with each sentence he spoke but taeyong and the others remained calm, this had to be sorted out now.

  
"well you're the one who started showing signs of wanting to break up. i just did what you didn't have the guts to do." donghyuck huffed, looking up at the figure overshadowing him, no trace of fear on his beautifully sun-kissed face.

  
"Me?" jaehyun laughed disbelievingly. "stop pinning the blame on me,"

  
the younger scoffed. "oh there we go again." he rolled his eyes before continuing. "you started ignoring me, everytime i tried to touch you, you pulled away, you started cancelling our dates, you would't even look at me. what was i supposed to think?" he was tearing up now and taeyong's motherly instinct woke right at that moment, moving to stand but a gentle hand on his wrist stopped him. yuta just shook his head at him.

  
jaehyun looked like he wanted to take the other into his arms but restrained himself, opting to pace around the room, hands pulling his hair in frustration. he was angry at himself, taeyong could tell.

  
donghyuck laughed bitterly. "see, i did both of us a favor." 

  
the older didn't answer, now stopping in front of the other who was struggling to hold in his tears.

  
"you could've just told me you wanted to break up, you could've -" 

  
"i was going to propose!" wait what? did jaehyun just say that? 

  
there was pin drop silence in the room, everyone letting the words sink in and that's when taeyong finally understood, it was all a misunderstanding, his shoulders sagged in relief, yuta had been right all along, they were going to be fine.

  
they watched in silent anticipation as jaehyun take donghyuck's hands in his, thankfully the latter didn't pull away.

  
" remember that time you introduced yourself as jung donghyuck by accident, that's when it suddenly struck me that i wanted to hear you calling yourself that all the time. i know we're young but age never had a say when it came to love. you know i'm shit at keeping secrets that's why i had to pretend to give you the cold shoulder for a very short while until our anniversary, i knew if i had touched you, i would've just ended up spilling my surprise. i cancelled our dates because i wanted to look for the perfect ring for you, babe. i'm really sorry my actions went too far, please forgive me." he was tearing up too, squeezing donghyuck's hands in his.

  
the younger sniffled, fingers tenderly playing with the other's. "it's my fault too, i overreacted, i didn't even give you the chance to explain yourself. you know that day i called myself jung donghyuck i was so scared i had pushed you away since you started withdrawing from me since then. i thought that was your way of telling me you didn't want to commit yourself to me for the rest of our lives and it just hurt, i just love you so much."

  
jaehyun stubbornly shook his head. "no, it was never your fault, don't ever blame yourself."

  
donghyuck pushed him away harshly, contrary to the fond adoring look on his face.

  
"you know what? you're right. if you really are sorry i want you to get on your knees right now and propose to me before i change my mind." he demanded, crossing his arms, looking like an angry bunny.

jaehyun grinned, pearly white teeth now on display (taeyong hadn't seen that look on him in 2months).

  
"the ring is in my apartment though." he said but kneeling all the same. donghyuck snorted, face finally bright with pure happiness.

  
"who cares." he simply shrugged.

  
jaehyun cleared his throat, taking the smaller hand in his.

"donghyuck, when i told you i fell in love with you a year after our first meeting i lied. the truth is, when our eyes first met that rainy day i just knew i had to make you mine. all my life, being selfless was one of my goals but when i saw you i told myself i didnt care whether you were taken or not, i needed to be yours. thank goodness you were single.

i also lied to you when you asked why i broke up with my then boyfriend, you were the real reason. i knew my relationship would be a lie if i had continued dating him because my heart was already yours before you even knew it.

  
these three years we have spent together have been the best things to happen to my life. you changed me for the better, donghyuck, you were there for me at my best as well as my worst. you always told me how kind and loving i was but the truth is, you made me into that man and i -" he broke off, to collect himself. "i love you so much, never forget that. to be honest, i only accepted that phone number to be polite, i was never gonna call her. you have my heart always. lee donghyuck, will you make me the happiest man and -"

  
a warm body fell on him, hugging him tightly.  
"yes yes yes, a million times yes!" donghyuck was sobbing at this point, clinging on to his now fiancè who was shedding tears of his own.

they held each other so desperately, never wanting to let go even for a mere second.  
everyone in the room was sniffling, overwhelmed with happiness and relief. no one liked it when the couple had broken up.

  
"but i didn't finish baby." jaehyun laughed at the younger who only slapped his chest before pulling him into a deep passionate kiss that was long overdue.

  
"see, it all worked out in the end." yuta whispered in taeyong's ear, wiping the tears that had streaked his boyfriend's angelic face. he didn't reply but only smiled happily at him.

  
yuta leaned down so he could whisper in his ear again. "you know, jaehyun and i went ring hunting together and i just couldn't leave the shop empty-handed."

  
taeyong gasped, holding on to his now rapidly beating heart.


End file.
